Simmons Gets Fired!
by Simmer2000
Summary: Poor Mr. Simmons! When Wartz decides that Simmons can't control his class - Simmons gets fired!


Hey Arnold!  
  
Simmons Gets Fired!  
  
Note: I know that he probably wouldn't get fired so quickly - but, hey, it's a cartoon and a lot of things in cartoons are unrealistic!  
  
Disclaimer: The plot of this story is mine, but the characters are not. I do not work on the show.  
  
One afternoon, Mr. Simmons was trying to teach the class some English skills. The class were being extremely disruptive today - even Arnold. It had been a long week of a long period of time in school, which would be coming to an end in a few more weeks. Arnold wasn't really being disruptive; he was just talking to Gerald while Mr. Simmons was talking. After all, everybody else was.  
  
"Now class, could you listen please?" asked Mr. Simmons.  
  
Nobody heard him. Rhonda was looking through the latest fashion magazine and received a phone call on her cell phone. She started to talk to her mother, who was asking her if she knew what type of sunglasses were in fashion. Phoebe, who thought that her English skills were strong enough, was secretly reading an Algebra book.  
  
"Class, you're making too much noise!" said Mr. Simmons. "I don't want to have to shout to be heard."  
  
Still, nobody heard him. Gerald decided that he couldn't hear Mr. Simmons anyway, and turned on his personal stereo. He pressed the play button and started to listen. He turned up the volume really loud. His earphones slipped out. The music was now shared with the whole class.  
  
"Yeah! Gerald's got music!" shouted Harold. Harold got out of his chair and snatched the stereo from Gerald. He put it on his desk and turned the volume up more. His chewing gum had lost its' taste so he decided to take it out of his mouth and threw it. The chewing gum hit Helga. Helga had seen him throw it.  
  
Helga reached into her bag. She took out her chocolate mousse, which she had not eaten at dinner. She got out a spoon and flicked chocolate mousse at Harold.   
  
"Food fight!" shouted Sid.   
  
The whole class started throwing their leftovers at each other. Mr. Simmons tried to stay calm. "Class, stop it," he said calmly. "Turn that music off."  
  
Nobody listened. The food fight carried on.  
  
Meanwhile, Principal Wartz was sitting in his office. His secretary walked in. "Principal Wartz," she said. "I have a message here for a girl called Phoebe in 4th grade. Her mom called and said for her to meet her at the shopping mall. I would go to Mr. Simmons' class and pass on the message, but I am waiting for an urgent phone call and have too much paperwork. Could you please take it for me?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," he muttered. He stepped out of his office and walked down the corridors until he reached Mr. Simmons' classroom. He walked in and was hit by a full apple, thrown by Helga.  
  
"Um... class," said Mr. Simmons, still trying to stay calm.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted Principal Wartz. "The floors are covered with food! There is loud music blasting! Turn that off!"  
  
Harold turned off the stereo.  
  
"This class will come back tonight and scrub the floors, walls and ceiling of this classroom until it is clean! I don't care about your dentists or doctors appointments - you will all come back tonight! As for you, Mr. Simmons - I would like a word with you in m office. I will send a supply teacher to cover this lesson."  
  
Mr. Simmons followed Principal Wartz to his office. "Take a seat," said Principal Wartz.   
  
"What is it that you would like to talk to me about?" asked Mr. Simmons.  
  
"The scene that I saw when I entered your classroom today was unacceptable. Being able to control your class is a part of your job. It is a skill that you require and I am afraid to say that you are lacking this skill. As from today, we will not be needing you in this school."  
  
"Are you firing me?"  
  
"Yes. Your things will be sent to your house as soon as possible. A supply teacher will be covering your lessons until I can find a replacement for you."  
  
Arnold and Gerald did not get out of school until 5'o' clock that night. Cleaning the entire classroom took a long time.   
  
"Can you believe that supply teacher?" moaned Gerald. "She is making us write a 5 page essay by tomorrow! Front side and back! I'll be up all night!"  
  
"What do you think happened to Mr. Simmons?" asked Arnold.  
  
"I don't know, but it must have been serious," answered Gerald. "We had that supply teacher for the rest of the day!"  
  
"Yeah, well, there's his house. Maybe we should go and ask him."  
  
"Good idea. Then we'll really find out what's going on."  
  
They went up to Mr. Simmons' door and knocked. Mr. Simmons answered the door. "Arnold! Gerald!" said Mr. Simmons. "How nice for you to come over! Why have you come?"  
  
"Actually, we were just wondering what happened to you today," said Arnold. "After the food fight, you didn't come back and we had the supply teacher all afternoon."  
  
"Well, I won't be teaching you both any more," he said. "I was fired by Principal Wartz today. He didn't like that I have a hard time keeping the class under control. He said that I am not a good teacher and fired me. Sorry, children. I don't mean to be telling you all of my problems. Maybe you both better go. I hope your new teacher notices the special gifts that you both have. Goodbye."  
  
He shut the door. "This is terrible!" said Arnold. "Mr. Simmons got fired, just because the class got into a food fight. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't have stopped it. We have to do something."  
  
"Besides our 5 page essay?" Gerald moaned. "Front page and back!"  
  
"About Mr. Simmons! I'll tell the class tomorrow. We'll talk to Principal Wartz."  
  
The next morning, Arnold gathered the whole of the class together in the playground and told them that Simmons had been fired and told them why. They all felt awful that they had taken advantage of him - after all, he was the best teacher that they had ever had.  
  
They all decided to put their case to Principal Wartz. Instead of going straight to their lesson with the supply teacher, they all went straight to Wartz's office and went straight in.  
  
"Principal Wartz!" said Arnold. "We're here to talk to you about the fact that you fired our teacher Mr. Simmons without a good reason."  
  
"Now, listen children!" said Wartz. "You can't just come into my office like this! And for your information, little boy, I did have a good reason. A good teacher can keep control of their class. Your teacher couldn't do that and that is why he is fired."  
  
"No teacher could have stopped the food fight - it was unstoppable," said Arnold.  
  
"Nothing you say is going to make me change my mind," said Wartz.  
  
"None of us are going to learn anything while Simmons has gone!" said Harold. "If Simmons doesn't come back I'll sleep for every lesson and nobody will stop me!"  
  
"Some of us won't come to school at all!" said Curly. "We'll go and live at the zoo with the animals and then when we've gained their trust - we'll free them!"  
  
The kids started to chant. "WE WANT SIMMONS! WE WANT SIMMONS! WE WANT SIMMONS!"  
  
"Children! Stop shouting!" said Wartz. "Stop it or you will all be suspended! Stop shouting!"  
  
"See Principal Wartz?" said Arnold. "Sometimes you can't control our class, either. Does that mean that you are bad at your job and need to be fired?"  
  
"WE WANT SIMMONS! WE WANT SIMMONS! WE WANT SIMMONS!"  
  
"Well..." said Wartz.  
  
"WE WANT SIMMONS! WE WANT SIMMONS! WE WANT SIMMONS!"  
  
"I'll hire him back!" shouted Wartz. There was silence.   
  
"Really?" asked Arnold.  
  
"You made a good point, kid," said Wartz. "I'll hire him back straight away. You should have him back tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, Principal Wartz!" said Arnold.   
  
The class crowded out. They went to their classroom where the supply teacher was waiting for them. "Where have you all been?" she asked. "Do you have your essays?"  
  
"Damn!" said Gerald.  
  
The next day, Simmons was back. And for once, the class was perfect. They were glad to have him back. Arnold was a hero of the class for the next few days - even Helga showed him respect. "Nice going, Football Head!" she said.   
  
Simmons was happy to be back and to teach these "special" children. All of the children showed him respect for a while. And Curly, he was unhappy that he didn't get to free the animals from the zoo. Maybe another time, he thought.  
  
THE END 


End file.
